


【嘉磊】许你清风明月

by Jeffany_M



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffany_M/pseuds/Jeffany_M
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Kudos: 5





	【嘉磊】许你清风明月

十五的月亮十六的圆，今天是中秋节，当然过不了几天就是焉栩嘉的18岁生日。  
所以当小孩明里暗里的向赵磊打探生日礼物的时候，赵磊都只是向焉栩嘉绽放一个灿烂的微笑然后送焉栩嘉一句保密，几经打探不得结果焉栩嘉就放弃了，反正早晚赵磊都要把礼物送给自己，啊啊啊啊啊，到底送的什么啊，好想知道，此刻的bking变成了怨妇小馒头委委屈屈的盯着赵磊看。赵磊也只是咕噜咕噜焉栩嘉的头发安抚一下他。  
小朋友喜欢手表赵磊是知道的，但是他并不打算送焉栩嘉手表。  
九月二十三号，一个重要的日子，他的嘉嘉的成年生日，焉栩嘉对其他人送的生日的祝福还有生日派对不是很感兴趣，他感兴趣的是赵磊送的生日礼物。一大早，焉栩嘉就眨着狗狗眼出现在赵磊床边，“磊哥，起床了起床了，新的一天开始了!”赵磊睡眼惺忪的摸到手机看了一眼六点零八“嗯~焉焉，我再睡一会儿，还早啊！”  
最终在焉栩嘉坚持不懈的努力下，迷迷糊糊的赵磊被焉栩嘉牵着下了楼。  
吃着早饭  
“磊哥，我的生日礼物呢？”  
“嗯？我晚上在给你。”  
————————————————————  
终于忙了一晚上送走了最后一波客人，焉栩嘉回头找赵磊没有看到，问了焉晟嘉得知赵磊上楼了。  
此刻赵磊正倚在浴室的门上做思想工作，他只穿了一件白衬衣，嗯，焉栩嘉的白衬衣，刚刚过大腿根部，胸前的扣子也解了两个，精致的锁骨暴露在空气中，因为刚刚洗过澡的缘故，赵磊整个人泛着浅浅的粉色，淡淡的信息素飘着，水珠顺着发梢流入锁骨然后滑向隐秘之处。赵磊握着手机的手隐隐泛白，舒了一口气，拿起手机找到熟悉的头像点开，“焉焉，你上楼找我一下我有额外的礼物送给你。”  
“叮咚——”  
焉栩嘉感受到了手机的震动，看见了信息，哦，额外的礼物，心里装着暗暗的期待一步一步向楼上走去。  
打开赵磊的房门，嗯？没开灯，焉栩嘉抬手打开了灯，下一秒出现的画面让焉栩嘉血脉喷张，赵磊穿着白衬衫跪坐在摆好的心形玫瑰花瓣的床上，焉栩嘉下意识先锁门，刚刚没敢仔细看，现在一看，妈耶，赵磊手上束着红色的腕带。  
“焉焉，不来拆生日礼物吗？”说着抬起了被束着红色腕带的手。  
是个男人就不能忍，下一秒赵磊就被焉栩嘉压在床上，焉栩嘉像是一只小兽撕磨着赵磊的嘴唇，舌尖滑进赵磊的口腔追逐着赵磊的小舌，掠夺着赵磊的呼吸，赵磊也没有控制自己的信息素而是随着它去，所以当焉栩嘉闻见山茶花的味道的时候也毫不犹释放着自己的信息素，两股信息素在空气中交融，而身下的赵磊也早被焉栩嘉的信息素撩逗的红了眼角，焉栩嘉也眼红着在赵磊的锁骨上留下一个又一个红色的印记，温热的鼻息打在赵磊的脖子上，赵磊抬手搂住焉栩嘉有些失神的喊到“焉焉~”  
焉栩嘉也挤进了赵磊双腿之间，虽然omega自身会分泌润滑，但是焉栩嘉还是怕伤到赵磊，此时的赵磊也抬着胳膊遮住了脸，焉栩嘉知道赵磊脸皮薄，缓缓的伸入一根手指，“嗯~”身下异物入侵的感觉还是让赵磊哼哼了出来，焉栩嘉也动了动手指感到不那么紧的时候又进入了一根手指，此刻的赵磊浑身都是熟透的粉红色，焉栩嘉也缓缓的动着，三根手指有点紧，赵磊也一只手攥紧了本就不是很平整的床单，另一只手则压在眼上，“磊哥，放松”焉栩嘉沙哑着嗓子贴在赵磊的耳边说着，终于身下的动作顺畅了，焉栩嘉也抽出了手指，小小嘉也抵在了赵磊身下，焉栩嘉沉下腰缓缓的推进，但是还是紧，刚刚进入没多少就卡住了，赵磊不舒服焉栩嘉同样也不舒服，焉栩嘉吻住赵磊分散他的注意力，同时手指也在赵磊身上点火，感受着赵磊渐渐放松的身体，“嗯~”当小小嘉完全进入的时候焉栩嘉发出一声满足的闷哼，赵磊的软肉搅着小小嘉，焉栩嘉爽的头皮发麻抑制住了自己想要冲撞的心，让赵磊慢慢适应，“嘉嘉，可以了。”  
听到赵磊的话焉栩嘉也不在压抑自己，搂住赵磊一下又一下，感受着怀里人的颤抖和情动，“焉焉~你~你~慢点~”赵磊终是抵不住焉栩嘉猛烈的顶撞，“哥哥，你好软哦~”焉栩嘉也使坏的在赵磊耳边轻轻说话，沉沉的低音炮也冲击着赵磊的理智，看着赵磊遮住眼的手，焉栩嘉扣住赵磊的手腕压在一旁，“磊哥，看着我。”  
“我~我~不~要~”  
“嗯~”突然的变了声调，焉栩嘉也知道自己顶到了，“磊哥，看着我。”  
“不~要~”  
“哥哥，你不乖哦~好，那就别后悔。”焉栩嘉发狠的顶着那一点软肉，赵磊破碎的呻吟声断断续续，终究是抵不过焉栩嘉的攻击赵磊抬起眸子看向了焉栩嘉，撞进了满眼情欲和爱恋。“嘉嘉，我爱你。”  
焉栩嘉对上赵磊那双眸子的时候看到了满眼的星辰和眸子里映出的自己，“赵磊，我也爱你。”  
终是焉栩嘉抱着赵磊释放在了里面，赵磊更是累的抬不起来手。  
焉栩嘉抱着赵磊清洗完后躺在床上，看着已经迷迷糊糊入睡的赵磊，勾起一抹笑，心里默默许愿，  
一、愿我和他一起走过余生  
二、一切平安顺遂  
三、我想许他清风明月


End file.
